


Can You Love Me Again

by QueenOfAwesome (TheFabRosevest)



Series: Wonderland [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabRosevest/pseuds/QueenOfAwesome
Summary: Shizuo thought everything would be perfect once they got back from Wonderland.Well, he was wrong.But he made a promise and Shizuo is a man of his word.





	1. More Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go. Part 2.   
> I know some of you were pretty disappointed after reading the last chapter. Sorry for that but I wanted to make a clean cut after all the Wonderland stuff.   
> So here you go. I hope it's as good as the last one.   
> Idk this was really hard to write. Don't ask why. I have no idea. 
> 
> (btw since I always listen to music when writing, I'm going to name the chapters after the songs which I think fit the most. It's easier than coming up with a chapter title each time and yes there needs to be a chapter title)

It was a week after Izaya had woken up in the hospital and gotten away from a pretty weird-acting Shizuo.

When he had gotten home after that, his apartment had been the same except for the broken mirror in his bedroom.

Izaya refused to think about it too much.

So he had passed out and Namie had found him.

No big deal.

Right?

He chuckled at the thought of his assistant getting him to the hospital. If it had been her, he would have left her there.

After being away for three days he was still busy contacting his clients again since most of them had gotten suspicious at his sudden disappearance.

As Izaya was strolling through the streets of Ikebukuro while looking down at his phone, he suddenly felt like someone was watching him. He stopped and whirled around but he couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary so he shrugged and kept going.

A weird ache had plagued him the past week. He couldn't quite place what it was but he felt like he had forgotten something.

Something important.

He shook his head and laughed to himself quietly.

Yes, Shizuo had mentioned something similar but he refused to believe that beast's words.

When he looked up, Izaya found himself in front of Russia Sushi. He was supposed to meet Shinra there. The underground doctor had invited him along with a few friends.

Izaya didn't know why he had agreed to come along but it might just end up being an interesting experience.

He stepped inside and Simon looked up at the ring of the bell.

“Izaya! Good to see you!” The tall man greeted him happily. “You want some sushi?”

The raven grinned up at him. “Actually, I'm supposed to meet Shinra here.”

Simon hummed in thought before shaking his head. “There is no one like that here. Do you want to wait for friend?”

Izaya shrugged and followed him into one of the more private rooms where he sat down to wait.

Simon left after mentioning their special offer, making Izaya roll his eyes. He always ordered the same anyway.

He got his phone out but there weren't any new messages so he put it down on the table and rested his chin in his palm.

Ten minutes later, the door opened, making him look up. He expected to see Shinra or maybe some of his friends he probably knew one way or the other, but standing in front of him was Shizuo.

The blond shut the door behind himself and sat across from Izaya before the raven could say something.

“Hey” Shizuo said and took his sunglasses off.

Izaya blinked at him before breaking into a fit of laughter. “Shizu-chan! What a surprise! I honestly didn't expect to run into you today.”

“That might be because you're avoiding me.” The blond mumbled and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Aw, Shizu-chan. It almost sounds like you miss me.” Izaya purred and leaned forward. “There's just no need to hunt you down if you refuse to fight me any more.”

Shizuo huffed and rolled his eyes. “So to get your attention, I need to throw vending machines at you. That's dumb.”

“Oh, don't tell me you're getting smarter.”

“Stop being such an asshole!”

Izaya's grin disappeared and he raised an eyebrow. “One might think you know me by now.”

“I do and that's why I'm here.” Shizuo sighed, trying to calm down. “I want us to get along.”

“Like that's ever gonna happen.”

“Dumb flea.”

“Stupid protozoan.”

Izaya looked away angrily. He had stayed out of the blond's way for a reason.

When Shizuo started laughing though, he glanced at him.

“What's so funny, Shizu-chan?”

The blond shook his head and observed the other's face. “I just missed this the past week.” He explained. “And you're cute when you try to look angry.”

Izaya blinked at him disbelievingly. “What? Are you gay now?”

“Gay for you.”

The raven stared at him for what felt like an eternity until he got to his feet. “Alright, I'm leaving.” He groaned. “I don't like this new game.”

“Why not?” Shizuo asked. “The Izaya I know would've used that knowledge to his advantage so why aren't you laughing right now? Why don't you want to play this game?”

“Because it's stupid.”

Izaya was about to rush out of the room, when Shizuo pulled him back by his arm.

“Listen, flea. I know you don't remember a thing but that doesn't mean you're the same as before. You're not as heartless as you used to be. Otherwise you wouldn't even be here. Since when are you so desperate to go out with people, huh?” Shizuo smirked at the other's blank stare. “I think you know something's missing. You feel lonely.”

Izaya felt the urge to jump forward and wrap his arms around him to cry into his shoulder while telling him all of the things he had locked away in the past. His free hand flinched at the thought but he managed to push it away again.

Instead he smirked and pushed Shizuo's hand off his arm. “What a heart-warming little story.” He purred and slid the door open. “I've got more important things to do than listen to your dumb babbling though.”

With that he turned around and basically ran from the building.

Shizuo sighed as he watched him go yet again.

So Shinra's plan to trick him into meeting with Shizuo hadn't worked.

That wasn't a surprise thought. The blond just hoped that his speech had somehow affected Izaya and got him thinking.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Izaya stomped down the street into the direction of his apartment.

Shizuo wasn't right.

He couldn't be.

“I'm as cold-hearted as ever and I sure as hell am not lonely.” The raven whispered to himself angrily.

People started looking at him as he pushed past them carelessly.

“Dumb protozoan.” He hissed quietly as he turned into a small alley, leaning against the wall.

His heart was racing in his chest and a weird ache spread in his chest. Izaya raised a hand to grab his shirt.

“He's lying.” He mumbled and slowly slid to the ground. “He has to be.”

He had never felt that way. Every cell in his body screamed at him to give up and run back to Shizuo, but he didn't understand why.

They were enemies and had tried to kill each other countless times. Why would that change so suddenly? Why did he feel that way?

Izaya noticed the tears running down his cheeks once they started dripping down his chin. He caught one in the palm of his hand and stared at it in shock.

Izaya Orihara didn't cry.

Something was wrong and he started to believe that Shizuo might be right by saying he had forgotten.

But what was it he had forgotten about?

What could possibly make him feel that way?

Izaya wiped his tears away quickly and got up again.

It was probably the best to just ignore it and then it would disappear on its own.

Yes, he would just treat it the way he treated all strong feelings.

By suppressing them until they were nothing more but a dull ache somewhere in the far back of his head.

After taking a deep breath and putting on a crooked smile, he left the alley and disappeared into the crowd of his beloved humans.

'Just ignore it and it will go away.' He thought and pushed his hands into the pockets of his coat while humming a made up tune.


	2. Black Widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is coming pretty late but I was working on my Izaya cosplay all day oops  
> I'm so glad I had most of this already finished yesterday, otherwise I wouldn't be able to update. Actually, I wanted it to be longer but I'm just too exhausted to care at the moment.

Shizuo didn't plan on becoming a stalker.

Really, he didn't.

He just started to make it a habit of his to go look for Izaya once he was finished working with Tom.

So he did just that a week after his last encounter with Izaya at Russia Sushi, just like any other day after that.

He walked around Ikebukuro for about an hour, smoking cigarette after cigarette, but Izaya was nowhere to be found. Once he started getting frustrated he decided to check Shinjuku. Hell, if he didn't find Izaya there, he would just go straight to the raven's apartment.

Shizuo wasn't a stalker.

He kept telling himself that.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Izaya's day was busy, to say the least. He kept running around the city to meet all kinds of clients. Most of them wanted an explanation for his absence.

It was already dark by the time he finally got home, but when he rounded the corner that lead him to his home, he froze.

Shizuo was standing in front of the building, wearing those stupid sunglasses in the freaking dark and smoking a cigarette.

Izaya pressed himself flat against the wall and groaned. “Dammit”

“Seems like you could need some help.”

He looked up at the voice. Next to him stood a rather short woman with wild bright red hair. She smiled brightly at him.

“What do you want?” Izaya asked, ready to simply ignore her and go deal with Shizuo so he could go home.

“You're Izaya Orihara, right?” She asked.

“Who wants to know that?”

“Sorry. Call me Ruby.” She told him and held her hand out for him to shake.

Izaya looked down at it and frowned. “Good for you. Leave me alone.”

Girls had been all over him in High School but since he had started working as an informant, they usually kept their distance.

“How rude of you. I see you have a problem. You must know, I live nearby and I walk by daily so I couldn't help but notice this man following you around for the past week.”

Izaya blinked at her and sighed. “Is that so? Great.” He said sarcastically.

Ruby giggled and glanced over to Shizuo. “Seems like you have a stalker. Not that I'm surprised. You're a pretty guy.”

“Thanks. That's what every guy wants to hear.” Izaya mumbled and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“You're welcome.” She chuckled and leaned closer. “Want to know how to get rid of him?”

The raven raised his eyebrows at her in question.

“Simply break his heart.”

Izaya's eyes widened at that. “What? How did you know...”

“He doesn't look like he wants to kill you so I guess he's in love with you.” She said with a knowing smirk.

“Fine, whatever. I won't break his heart though. I don't even want to get close to him.”

“Oh, but don't you like to play with others? I've heard many stories about you.”

Izaya let his head fall back against the wall behind him. “Yes, but...I just can't do that.”

“Why not?” She asked, stepping in front of him. “Just imagine his face. Spend time with him, let him think you like him or even love him and then...” She beamed and it almost looked scary. “You crush him.”

He watched her with a frown. “You are a very sadistic woman.”

“I know.” She laughed and ran a hand through her wild locks. “But you can't deny that my plan is flawless.”

Izaya looked over to Shizuo again, who was still just standing there, smoking cigarette after cigarette. “I mean, it would work I guess.”

“Of course it would.” Ruby reached for his arm and pulled him away from the wall. “Once you break his heart he won't try to make you like him any more. He will hate your guts and that's what you want, right?”

She pushed him towards the blond.

“I-I do want that.” He mumbled. “That's how it's supposed to be.”

“Exactly. He's not supposed to like you.”

Izaya nodded slowly, not able to move his eyes away from Shizuo. Ruby grabbed both his shoulders from behind and moved closer to whisper in his ear. “Now go over there and lead him on. Give it all you got. Make him the happiest man on earth so you can crush him like the beast he is.”

With that, she pushed him forward again and watched as he approached Shizuo.

“Stupid little human.” She sighed happily and turned to leave. It would take a while until she could move on with her plan. “You take Wonderland from me and I take away your happiness.”

The Red Queen laughed manically. Outside of Wonderland her manipulative powers were even stronger and they worked just perfectly on Izaya.

She would use that to crush her enemies.

Both of them.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Shizuo spotted Izaya stepping towards him and dropped his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it quickly. He expected the raven to react with annoyance, but the other was wearing a smile, making the blond frown.

“Hello Shizu-chan. I'd say it is a surprise to see you but, well, it is not.” Izaya purred, stopping right in front of him. He got up onto his tiptoes, making the other jump back.

To say that Shizuo was surprised was an understatement.

“What is it? Weren't you following me around so I would notice you?” Izaya asked with a smirk. “Here I am, noticing you.”

“You're just playing with me.” The blond mumbled and turned his head away.

Izaya chuckled and stepped past him to unlock the door. “Maybe I am but do you really want to miss this chance?” He went inside, holding the door open as he watched Shizuo over his shoulder. “You say you want me? Fine. Come and get me.”

Izaya let go of the door and it was about to fall shut when Shizuo put his foot inside to push it open again. “Oh, I will.” He laughed and followed the other upstairs.

The raven was a slightly taken aback by Shizuo's bluntness but let him follow until they stood right outside the apartment.

Izaya's usual confidence seemed to fade away suddenly when he unlocked the door and stepped inside, Shizuo close behind him.

Once the door fell shut, he turned around, facing the taller man. He wasn't able to speak as they stared at each other.

“So what now?” Shizuo asked, casually taking his sunglasses off.

Izaya opened his mouth but nothing came out. He felt like a nervous teenage girl and he hated it.

So when Shizuo stepped closer, he inched away quickly.

“Are you scared of me?” The blond asked with raised eyebrows.

“N-no?” Izaya croaked and grimaced when he realised it came out as a question.

“Why did you lead me up here, huh? You can't even talk to me.” Shizuo said with a smirk. “Are you nervous around me?”

“Don't be stupid.” Was all the raven managed to say, turning his head away.

Shizuo watched him for a few seconds before he got tired of it. Izaya cried out in surprise as the other stepped towards him quickly and backed him up against the wall.

“Shizu-chan! What do you think you're doing?”

“Just let me try something.”

“What- ”

Izaya was silenced by lips touching his own. His eyes widened at the realisation.

He tried to push at the other's chest weakly, but Shizuo was obviously stronger as he grabbed both his wrists and held them above his head.

Izaya let out a whine when Shizuo deepened the kiss by slightly biting his bottom lip so the raven would part his lips. When their tongues started fighting for dominance, Izaya's knees got weak and he would've dropped down to the floor if it wasn't for the tight grip on his wrists.

Shizuo let out a low growl before pulling back again and searching the other's face.

Izaya was panting and refused to look up at the blond. His wrists were still held in a tight grip.

“Still don't remember a thing, huh?” Shizuo asked and stepped back, letting go of the other.

Izaya leaned against the wall and finally lifted his gaze. “No”

The blond nodded and smirked slightly. “But you can't deny you enjoyed it.”

That made Izaya blush but he refused to say anything to that.

“You seem rather uncomfortable.” Shizuo sighed. “Listen, I'm going to leave now but...” He hesitated for a second. “Would you meet up with me tomorrow?”

The raven swallowed nervously but before he could think about it too much, he nodded.

“I finish work around six so...meet me at South Ikebukuro Park then?”

“Sure, whatever.” Izaya mumbled and crossed his arms. He turned his head away, trying to hide his blush from the other.

Shizuo beamed at him. “Alright, see you tomorrow then.”

With that he turned around and left quickly, leaving Izaya to sort through the chaos in his head on his own.


	3. Ready to Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday.   
> I tried but I kinda ended up watching dumb youtube videos all day.

To say that Shizuo was nervous was an understatement.

Since he had woken up that morning, a nauseous feeling plagued his stomach. He was glad that most of their clients that day simply handed the money over without a second thought. Shizuo would've sent their asses flying into orbit otherwise.

Even though he was more than happy that Izaya had actually agreed to meet him, he was still somewhat suspicious about the raven's sudden change of mind.

What if Izaya just wanted to play with him and take advantage of Shizuo's feelings?

No, the shorter man's reaction to that kiss had been real.

At least he kept telling himself that.

“So what's up with you today?” Tom suddenly asked as they were walking to their next destination casually.

Shizuo snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the other who was looking down at his phone.

“I'm just...nervous about something.”

“You want to talk about it?” Tom asked, looking up at him.

The blond pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants and looked up at the sky. “It's complicated.” He mumbled.

The brunet shrugged and started typing a message.

“I have something close to a date and I just don't know how to deal with it.” Shizuo explained quickly.

Tom lifted his gaze again and nodded slowly. “That explains a lot. Don't worry about it. Just be yourself. If you manage to leave all vending machines intact, then I'm sure she'll like you.”

Shizuo grimaced at that. “Like I said, it's a bit more complicated than that.” He sighed and kicked the ground as he walked. They were passing a few shops when something in one of the display windows caught his attention. The blond stopped and stepped closer to it. It was a clothing store with various mannequins wearing different outfits behind the glass. Shizuo was looking at the blue suit jacket on one of them and suddenly an idea struck him.

“Hey, Tom?” He asked and turned to look at the other, who had stopped as well.

The brunet sighed and nodded. “I can handle the last few guys on my own. Do what you gotta do.”

“Thanks, man. You're the best.” Shizuo told him with a large grin before he disappeared inside the store.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Izaya glared at a nearby couple in disgust as he sat on a bench in South Ikebukuro Park.

He still didn't know why he actually came to meet the brute but somehow his feet had brought him there without letting him know.

The day had been a mess. He had actually managed to sleep through his alarm and Namie had to wake him. Therefore he had been late to most of the meetings he had planned for the day. His clients hadn't been happy about it to say the least.

Izaya groaned and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his head in his hands.

“Get yourself together. It's just Shizu-chan.” He whispered before taking a deep breath.

  
  


Izaya didn't know that a certain redhead was watching him from the entrance of the park. She smirked and turned her head to watch the people walking by for a moment. She had already noticed that most people in the city had pretty messed up desires but who was she to judge them.

After all, The Red Queen had used the stolen looking glass in her castle to get to the Above and get her revenge by ruining the lives of her enemies.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a man wearing an expensive-looking suit walked by. She used her powers and smiled at what she saw. Perfect.

Just when he was about to walk past her, she reached out to grab his arm, pulling him closer and leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Look at you. Such a good man. You sure do love your wife and kids but it's just not enough right?” She purred and stepped behind him to push him into the direction of the park. “Holding back is so tough and hiring prostitutes to get what you want just won't let you feel that thrill. They are way too easy.”

The man froze at her words but remained silent as he stared ahead.

“Let go.” She whispered before pushing at his back slightly.

He started walking and the Red Queen chuckled when he approached the bench Izaya was still sitting on. The other couple had left a few minutes ago so they were alone in the park.

She looked away again, watching the people rushing around. A tall blond man down the street caught her attention. He was leaning against a wall while talking to a woman wearing a weird black catsuit and yellow helmet.

“This is just too easy.” The redhead sighed happily and turned to watch the scene in the park.

  
  


Izaya was still caught up in his thoughts when he registered footsteps nearby. At first, he thought whoever it was would just walk by, but when a shadow appeared above him, he looked up at the man.

“What do you want?” The raven hissed with a glare. The guy didn't look like any of the informant's clients. In fact, Izaya was certain business men with a stick up their ass rarely turned to him for information.

The man stared at him wide-eyed before reaching out suddenly, grabbing Izaya by the collar of his shirt. “I need to do this.” The stranger gasped desperately.

“Hey! Let me go!” The raven barked and struggled, his hand trying to reach into his pocket to get his knife.

The man had different plans though. He pulled Izaya away from the bench and off the path towards the few trees decorating the park. The informant was pushed to the ground, a sharp pain rushing through his back at the impact.

“The fuck do you think you're doing?!” He asked angrily as he looked up.

The guy looked down at him, his eyes still wide and full of something that looked like...lust?

“Hell no” Izaya gasped as a body covered his own. “Don't you know who I am?”

The man grabbed the raven's arms to hold them in place above his head but otherwise he didn't react. Crimson eyes widened when the stranger's face moved closer and a tongue ran down his cheek.

“Disgusting!” Izaya cried out and tried to kick out but the man's position made it almost impossible to move.

Like his day hadn't been shitty enough, he had thought meeting Shizuo would be a pain in the ass but getting raped?

The man above him let out a moan and wrapped one hand around both of the other's wrists so he could start working on the raven's belt.

At the realisation that this was indeed happening to him, Izaya's mind went blank and a whine escaped him.

'This isn't happening. This isn't happening.' A voice in his head kept chanting and he shut his eyes tightly.

Yes, Izaya was one of the most powerful men in the city and he did have certain skills when it came to physical combat, but this man was stronger than him and being held down like that, he really wasn't able to do much.

He was ready to shut down his mind completely and just let it happen when the weight was suddenly lifted off of him. His eyes opened in surprise and he recognised the tall shadow above him as Shizuo. The blond was yelling at the man in his grasp before pushing him to the ground beside Izaya and punching the living daylight out of him.

Izaya turned away and shut his eyes again. The noise of bones breaking under a strong fist and the man's gurgled pleading were too much for him.

When did he turn into such a crybaby?

“I swear to God, if you ever look at him again, I will fucking kill you! I will rip your guts out and feed them to you!” Shizuo growled as he kept punching the man underneath him. His face was barely recognisable any more and he had stopped struggling.

The blond was panting when he finally stopped. He got up and kicked the guy's stomach before turning his attention on Izaya. The raven was curled up in the grass, his whole body shaking pitifully.

Shizuo briefly glared at the unmoving body of that pervert again before carefully crouching down next to the informant.

“Hey, Izaya.” He said softly and reached out to touch the other's shoulder carefully.

Izaya flinched and started kicking out. “Don't fucking touch me!” He yelled and sat up quickly, directing a glare at Shizuo, who blinked at him in confusion.

“Flea! Stop that! I just saved your ass!” The blond told him and tried to pull the raven to his feet but Izaya just kept struggling.

Shizuo sighed and ignored the weak punches hitting his chest as he grabbed the smaller man's shoulders to lift him off the ground. Once they were facing each other and Izaya still refused to calm down, the blond wrapped his arm around him to hold him in place.

“Would you please calm down already? I'm not the one who just tried to rape you.” Shizuo said softly and soon the other stopped the movement and slumped against the taller man's chest.

Shizuo's heart fluttered as he watched Izaya push his face into his white dress shirt. He was frozen in place at the unexpected reaction.

“Thank you”

Shizuo had barely heard the words muffled by the fabric but as he realised their meaning he tightened his grip and lowered his head bury his face in the other's dark hair.

“Any time” He responded softly.

That was when Izaya tensed up again. He untangled himself from Shizuo and stumbled back.

“No!” He yelled and sent a glare the blond's way. “Don't you dare!”

The blond frowned at that. “What?” He asked dumbly as he watched Izaya fall apart in front of him.

“We don't help each other. Hell, we don't even like each other!” The raven hissed, throwing his arms into the air dramatically. “We aren't friends or lovers or whatever it is you want us to be. You want to kill me, remember? Think of all the things I did to you. I am not a good person.” He kept rambling on. “And you? You're a monster. Just some dumb protozoan trying to act human. Who could ever love you, huh?”

Just a few weeks ago Shizuo would've went into rage mode at hearing those words. But he wasn't the same person he used to be.

Instead, he just sighed and crossed his arms, while the other stared at him in disbelief.

“I know that's not what you really think. You're just trying to make me angry, which is not happening. You can insult me all you want.” He said calmly.

Izaya shook his head quickly. “Take that back right now and chase after me like you used to!”

Shizuo chuckled softly and stepped closer. “I am chasing after you, just not like that any more.”

“Shut up already!”

“No. I asked you to meet me to talk to you.”

“And I am not listening! This conversation is over!” Izaya yelled and rushed past Shizuo, who turned to watch him.

“Izaya, please wait.” He pleaded and reached out to grab the raven's arm.

Suddenly, a knife was pointed at Shizuo, the blade just a few centimetres away from his face. “Leave me alone.” Izaya hissed and the blond slowly let go of him.

The informant was about to turn away again, when Shizuo chuckled quietly.

“You never said anything about my outfit.”

Izaya frowned at him and lowered the knife. “What?”

Shizuo spread his arms and the raven observed the blue dress pants and fitting jacket. His eyes narrowed as he felt like he had seen that outfit on Shizuo before.

Like the memory was there.

Somewhere.

He wasn't able to dig deep enough though.

The blond groaned and dropped his arms as he realised that his attempt at making the other remember wasn't working.

“Whatever.” He sighed. “So back to plan A. Let's go get something to eat.”

Izaya blinked as he snapped out of his thoughts. “Huh? What?”

But Shizuo had already grabbed his hand to pull him along.

The informant didn't feel like fleeing any more as he stared down at their hands in fascination.

So Shizuo was desperately trying to make Izaya remember something. He started to believe that he really had forgotten something.

Like, the memories were gone, but the feelings tied to them were not.

Izaya took a deep breath and quickened his pace so he was walking beside Shizuo.

“It better be something fancy. I swear if you're taking me to Russia Sushi, I'll rip that stupid suit to shreds.” He mumbled with a pout.

Shizuo laughed nervously and nodded. “Alright, deal.”

So he had to think of something else quickly.

Dumb flea.


	4. Bad Together

“Okay, so you're trying to tell me that we went to some place called Wonderland where we killed a dragon to bring down some evil queen and aside from that, we fell in love.” Izaya said before putting the last bit of his burger in his mouth. Usually, he hated fast food and when Shizuo took him to the nearest McDonald's, he had thought the blond was joking at first, but since the debt collector had probably spent most of his money on that dumb suit he probably couldn't afford anything else.

Shizuo grabbed a few fries and nodded. “Pretty much, yeah. You didn't remember anything about your life here though since you had turned into the Cheshire Cat.”

Izaya stopped chewing and blinked at him. “The what?”

“The Cheshire Cat. You had ears and a tail and you could fly and just disappear and stuff.”

“Obviously. What else...”

“I'm telling the truth!” Shizuo barked and slammed his fist down on the table which almost ended up in their drinks falling off.

“Shizu-chan, I think you believe what you're saying and it's a really cute story but that's bullshit.” The raven chuckled and took a sip of his diet coke.

“Do you remember the last time we fought?” Shizuo asked. “After that you went home and there was a white rabbit in your apartment. You chased it with a broom and ended up stepping through a mirror.”

Izaya froze, the straw still between his lips.

“You remember that, right?” The blond laughed triumphantly. “I fell down a hole and you stepped through that mirror but there's that dumb rule that only one human can go to Wonderland at a time so you ended up turning into one of them.”

“I have no idea how you know about that rabbit but I simply ended up hitting my head while trying to catch it.” Izaya mumbled while chewing on the straw.

“You seriously believe that?” Shizuo hissed in frustration. “How would I know about that? I saw that rabbit too. It pushed me down that hole.”

“Sure, a rabbit pushed you.”

“It did!”

The informant sighed and put his drink down. “Listen, this conversation was quite interesting but since you seem to have gone mad...”

“You dumb flea! Were you even listening to me?!”

Suddenly, Izaya jumped to his feet and crossed his arms. “Don't call me that!” He hissed before a frown crossed his face.

Shizuo watched his outburst and a smirk appeared on his face. “I know you hate that nickname. Flea, louse...you kept telling me to stop calling you that.”

Izaya just stared at him and slowly started to shake his head. “That doesn't prove anything!”

Honestly, he didn't know what had triggered that reaction. Shizuo had called him that from the start and he never once thought about it.

The blond watched the other's thoughtful expression and grabbed both their trays to put them away. Once he came back he stopped right in front of Izaya and sighed.

“I know you refuse to believe what I'm saying because of our past but if we had met under different circumstances, I think we would've been able to be friends.” Shizuo told him calmly. “It's a lot to take in but I'm not lying and I'm not crazy. Really, why would I stop chasing you around town otherwise?”

Izaya glared up at him but said nothing, so the blond continued.

“You asked me to come after you in case you forget, so here I am. I made a promise and I won't break it. I don't care if you remember but I know deep inside that rotten heart of yours, you're lonely. You think you don't deserve happiness but that's not true.”

“Shizu-chan...”

“Let me finish.”

Izaya sighed but nodded, lowering his head in defeat.

“The thing is, I can't control my anger and end up hurting people. You have mental issues so you do crazy things. You're probably the only person able to handle me and the other way round.”

The raven raised an eyebrow at that and laughed sarcastically. “I do not have mental issues.”

“You say you love humans and act like you're superior to them because if you put yourself on their level, you would just be lonely and fucked up. Look me in the eyes and say that's not true.” Those were actually Shinra's words, but Izaya didn't have to know that.

The informant said nothing and simply pushed past Shizuo, heading for the exit. The blond followed close behind. Once outside, he lit a cigarette before jogging after Izaya again.

“Come on. Aren't you gonna say something?”

Izaya pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and shrugged. “What else is there to say?” He chuckled without looking back.

“You're not denying it?” Shizuo asked dumbly, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“No”

“Okay”

Izaya kept walking around the city with Shizuo close behind. The raven was impressed to say the least. Sure, that story sounded made up and completely crazy but he believed every word, even though he would never admit it.

What would've happened if Shizuo didn't attack him back then, but instead let Shinra introduce them like he had intended?

Maybe they really would've ended up being friends.

And just maybe, his life would be a different one with someone who actually cared about him.

Sure, he had been friends with Shinra back then, but the underground doctor had never told Izaya that what he was doing is stupid or dangerous. Shizuo would've done so. The blond wouldn't have watched him turn into the person he was.

The raven stopped walking and bit his lip in thought before turning around to face the debt collector. Shizuo froze and his cigarette fell from his lips and to the ground.

Izaya looked down at it briefly before smiling up at the other. “Hello, I'm Izaya Orihara.” He said and held his hand out for Shizuo to shake. “It's nice to meet you.”

The blond frowned down at the offered hand but he took it hesitantly. “Uh, what?”

Izaya rolled his eyes and shook his hand. “I just introduced myself. Now it's your turn.”

Shizuo stared at him for a few seconds before he understood what the raven was trying to do. “Shizuo Heiwajima.”

Izaya dropped his hand and took a step back. “So I heard you're pretty strong, huh?”

The blond chuckled and nodded, playing along. “You could say that.”

“Oh, come on. Don't be so modest. You throw vending machines and street signs.”

“I do and you...” Shizuo hesitated as he thought about something to say that wouldn't sound too negative. “And you're pretty handsome.”

Izaya tensed up at that before he started laughing. “Thanks, I guess?”

They started walking again after that. This time they were side by side.

“So I guess that was a shitty first date.” Shizuo sighed after a while.

Izaya looked up at him and hummed. “You already want to get rid of me?”

The blond frowned at that and shook his head quickly. “What? No. I thought...”

“Don't think.” The raven told him and leaned into him slightly. “We just started over. Don't waste this chance.”

“Who are you and what did you do to Izaya?” Shizuo laughed.

“Hey!” Izaya pouted dramatically. “Come on. It's still early. If we just met, what would you want to do?”

Shizuo looked up at the sky thoughtfully. “I guess I would want to get to know you.”

“Okay, so choose a place to go.”

“Maybe...” He started slowly. “Let's go get some drinks.”

“A bar?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Izaya looked down and groaned. “I'm not that much into alcohol, Shizu-chan.”

“Then don't order anything with alcohol in it.”

For a minute or two both were silent before Izaya sighed in defeat and crossed his arms. “Fine, whatever. You win.”

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


“This is so disgusting!” Izaya whined and stuck his tongue out.

“I told you to order a soft drink instead.” Shizuo laughed before downing the contents of the small shot glass in front of him, just like Izaya had done.

“And look like a complete douche? Hell no.” The raven said proudly and shook his head.

“Alright” Shizuo chuckled and nodded towards the bartender. “Two more.”

Soon after, another round was placed in front of them.

Shizuo grinned when he saw the disgusted frown on Izaya's face, clinked their glasses together and gulped it down in one go.

The informant watched him do so and reached for his own glass. “Why am I doing this?”

“No idea”

He groaned and swallowed the contents quickly. “I think I'm gonna throw up.”

“Nah, just wait a few minutes. You'll be fine.”

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


“Shizu-chan! I want another one!” Izaya whined and wrapped himself around the blond's side as they left the bar. It was dark outside but Shizuo had no idea what time it was.

“You've had enough.”

Both had lost count after a while. The difference was that Shizuo had become quiet while Izaya had started talking like his life depended on it.

“But that drink was so delicious! What was it called again? Daiquiri Strawberry! It looked pretty too! All pink and sweet!”

Shizuo groaned and wrapped an arm around the raven and put his free hand over his mouth. “Shut up already. You're way too hyper.”

Izaya struggled and whined in his hold before eventually licking the blond's hand, which made him loose his grip.

“Flea! Disgusting!”

The informant giggled and jumped back. “Why do you call me that anyway? I'm not a flea! Choose a nice nickname like I did.”

“You call me Shizu-chan. That's degrading.”

“It is not! It's adorable, you dumb protozoan.”

“Yeah, that's more like it.”

Izaya pouted and reached for Shizuo's hand to pull him along. “You're mean.”

“And you're drunk.”

“Yeah, so?”

“You're acting weird.”

Izaya ignored him and took in his surroundings happily. “Shizu-chan! Have you ever been to a club?”

“No”

“Wanna go?”

“No”

“Why not? We could dance!”

“I don't dance!”

“You're so boring!”

Shizuo sighed when Izaya started whining like a child. Letting him drink that first shot had been a mistake.

The blond froze in shock when Izaya suddenly turned to face him. “Shizu-chan!”

“What is it now?”

“You love me, right?”

Well, that was unexpected.

Shizuo blinked at him in surprise, taking in his appearance.

Those crimson eyes looked up at him hopefully. His cheeks were flushed, probably from the alcohol. He looked so innocent like that and Shizuo wished he could take a photo.

“I do.” He said eventually.

Izaya beamed at him and started pulling him along again. Shizuo almost stumbled over his own feet at the sudden motion.

“Hey! Not so fast!” He called but the raven ignored him as he pulled him into an alley, where he stopped just as suddenly.

Shizuo stumbled into him and Izaya turned around to face him once again.

“You know, Shizu-chan, when I first met you, I thought you're really good-looking.” The informant told him and got onto his tiptoes, lazily wrapping his arms around the other's neck. “I still do.”

Shizuo barely registered the words. He was way too focused on how close they were. Izaya's body was pressed to his and his face was mere centimetres away. Their last kiss popped up in his head. No, he wouldn't do that. He couldn't take advantage of the raven's state.

Izaya searched his face and one of his hands moved into those blond locks. He ran his fingers through them slowly and waited for a reaction.

Shizuo's gaze dropped down to the other's lips. A shiver ran down his spine at the hand moving in his hair.

Fuck it.

Before he could stop himself, his hands grabbed Izaya's thighs and hoisted him up. The informant laughed and wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist before his back his the brick wall.

“If you don't want this, tell me now.” The blond gasped as he leaned in.

“Shut up” Izaya laughed before closing the distance between them.

The kiss was messy and rushed. Shizuo pushed even closer and moved one hand slightly so he could squeeze the other's ass. Izaya gasped, which allowed the blond to lick into his mouth greedily. Izaya gave in almost instantly and let Shizuo explore his mouth.

The informant pulled Shizuo's hair slightly, receiving a moan from him.

“S-Shizu-chan~” Izaya whispered heatedly and broke the kiss. “Let's go to my place.”

Both were panting, their faces still so close their lips were almost touching.

“You sure?” Shizuo almost growled as he leaned in to nibble on the other's earlobe. “You're drunk. What if you regret this tomorrow?”

Izaya shut his eyes and giggled. “Just don't let me regret it then.”

Shizuo buried his face in the raven's neck and smiled against his skin before moving back again. “Okay”


	5. Hypnotized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let's skip the smutty part and let's head right to the angst mwahahahahaha

Shizuo was ready to sprint over to Shinjuku but Izaya was able to talk him into getting a taxi instead. It didn't take long for them to call one over. Izaya told the driver his address before he settled down next to Shizuo.

The blond had other plans though as he grabbed the informant and hoisted him up and onto his lap easily.

“Shizu-chan!” Izaya whined but Shizuo silenced him with a quick kiss.

“Would it kill you to say my real name for once?” he whispered with a smirk.

Izaya chuckled and looked out the window. “Maybe”

“Don't be so stubborn. Say it.”

“Nope”

Shizuo sighed when the other started to giggle.

“Dumb flea.”

That made Izaya look at him again. “Hey! Shizu-chan!”

“Flea!”

The raven stuck his tongue out in annoyance and Shizuo leaned in to bite it, making him squeak.

“You're so mean! That hurt!” Izaya whined and leaned back.

“You better get used to it.”

The informant frowned briefly before a smirk crossed his face. “What's that supposed to mean?” He purred and experimentally rolled his hips. Shizuo gasped at the sudden movement. He had already started to get hard during their make out session in the alley.

“What are you going to do once we're at my place, huh?” Izaya asked seductively. His pants were starting to feel rather tight as well. “Maybe you're not as inexperienced as I thought.”

“Izaya...” Shizuo warned breathlessly.

“Yes?” The raven replied innocently and leaned in to bury his face in the other's neck.

The debt collector sighed and wrapped his arms around him. It really was too good to be true.

“Please tell me you're not playing with me right now.” Shizuo whispered and Izaya froze against him. “I mean, you're not doing this just to laugh in my face later, right?”

The raven shut his eyes and took a deep breath. After that strangely accurate analysis of his usual behaviour, he had just wanted to act in Shizuo's favour to see where it would lead them. He really hadn't meant for any of this to happen.

“I don't know.” He said truthfully. “You'll just have to wait and find out.”

Shizuo hummed and tightened his grip on the other. That wasn't the answer he had expected but it was better than nothing. Since Izaya usually had everything planned out, him being unsure of himself was most likely a good sign.

“Maybe I should just get you home.” The blond sighed and Izaya leaned back to look up at him. “We shouldn't rush things.”

The raven chuckled softly and nodded. “Oh, Shizu-chan. You keep surprising me today. And I thought you would jump me the first chance you get.”

Shizuo narrowed his eyes at that. “I don't want to take advantage of you while you're drunk and I certainly don't want you to run off once you're sober again.”

“You're such a gentleman.” Izaya purred and cuddled up against Shizuo's chest. “I don't think anyone's ever treated me like that.”

The blond looked down at him and a soft smile crossed his face as he started running his fingers through the other's dark hair. “It's time someone does.” He mumbled. “I kinda miss your cat-like features, you know.”

Izaya looked up at that and started laughing. “First you treat me like a lady and then you want to make me your pet.”

“That's not what I said.”

“I know.”

Both looked up when the taxi came to a halt and the driver told them they reached their destination. Izaya crawled off Shizuo's lap quickly and handed the man a few bills before both got out of the vehicle.

Izaya looked up at the building and sighed.

“Hey, Izaya.” Shizuo said, making the other turn to face him. “If you wake up tomorrow and still want to try this...” He hesitated briefly as if not sure what to say next. “Would you call me?”

The raven stepped closer slowly and smiled. “I will.” He whispered and briefly thought about leaning in for another kiss. He decided against it though and just held out his hand again. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Shizuo.”

The blond beamed at that. The flea had just called him by his real name. He quickly took the hand and chuckled. “It really was, Izaya.”

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Izaya unlocked the door to his apartment and leaned against it once it fell shut behind him. Now that he was back at home and Shizuo wasn't around any more, he let his thoughts run wild.

On one hand, this had been the most fun he had in what felt like forever. Usually, people didn't care about what was going on inside him. Hell, most of the time, he refused to acknowledge it himself. Shizuo however, had managed to hit a weak spot.

Izaya had never put much thought into the concept of relationships. If his precious humans felt the need to commit to such a thing as love, then so be it. He wasn't like them though.

At least, he had told himself that. Sometimes though, when he wasn't able to sleep at night, he thought about it, only to come to the same conclusion every time.

No one would be able to keep up with him long enough anyway, so it was better to put on his mask again. Act like you don't have a heart, so it can't be broken.

Right?

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Izaya frowned and turned to face the door. Did Shizuo change his mind? And did he actually feel happiness at the thought?

When he opened the door though, his smile faded.

That weird red-haired girl stood in front of him. What was her name again? Ruby?

“Huh? What do you want?” He asked.

She simply pushed past him, making him frown at her.

“Hey!” Izaya called but she whirled around to glare at him.

“Why did you let him go like that?” She hissed and pointed a finger at him.

The raven blinked at it and raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“It was perfect. He already thinks you're into him. You could've slept with him, only to tell him it was all a joke in the morning.”

“Were you watching us?”

Ruby dropped her hand and started laughing. “Of course, I was.” She sighed happily. “And you were playing along so nicely.”

“Playing along?”

She turned around and stepped over to the couch, sitting down and spreading her arms over the backrest. “Izaya Orihara. You think you're the only one playing around with humans? Well, you are not. You're good at it, I have to admit, but you don't have the powers to match.”

Izaya stared at her wide-eyed and for the first time since he had downed that first shot in the bar, his head started to spin.

“You think you'd just get away with taking Wonderland from me? That I'd just watch you go back to your pathetic life?”

“W-Wonderland?” He asked, when a sharp pain shot through his head, making him flinch.

“I know you don't remember a single thing, which makes this game even more interesting. Shizuo is so desperate to make you get your memories back, huh? They are still in Wonderland though so that won't happen.”

“Stop talking!” Izaya yelled while holding onto his aching head.

“It hurts, doesn't it? You're trying to get a hold of something that simply isn't there. It might end up driving you crazy and the reason is Shizuo.”

The raven was panting as he lifted his gaze to watch her. “Shizuo?”

“He triggered this reaction by trying to make you remember.” Ruby purred and got up again, carefully stepping towards Izaya. “You can stop your descent into madness though. It's easy.”

“How?” He croaked while watching her closely.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and leaned in so their noses were almost touching. “Tomorrow you're going to tell him it was all a joke and it was so much fun to play with him like that. Break his heart and yours will stay intact.”

Izaya tensed up as the words seemed to slowly crawl into his mind. “W-what?”

“You heard me. Crush him like you intended to do. You want him to chase you again, remember? He's supposed to hate your guts and make your day more interesting with his sheer anger aimed at you. A monster isn't supposed to be tamed.”

The raven shook his head and reached up to pull his hair. “Stop talking.”

Ruby slowly moved behind him and pushed him towards his bedroom. “Stop resisting already. It's only going to hurt more that way.” She pushed the door open and lead him inside.

“Why should I do what you say? You're crazy!” Izaya panted and turned around. He reached into his pocket and pulled his knife out, pointing it at her. “Get out of my apartment right now!”

She glanced down at the blade with an almost bored look. “Put that thing away. You look ridiculous.”

Izaya planned on lashing out at her, but his body seemed to have a mind of its own as his grip loosened and the knife fell to the ground.

Ruby smirked down at it before pushing at his chest harshly, making him fall back onto the bed. The raven tried to sit up again but found he wasn't able to move a single muscle.

The redhead rounded the bed and leaned over him. “Enough. Simply do what I say and this torture will be over soon enough. First thing in the morning you call Shizuo and ask him to meet you. Make him believe you mean it and once you see him, you tell him it was just a game to you and that no one could love a beast like him. Remember your goal. You want to see him fall apart in front of you. That's all you've ever wanted.”

Izaya simply glared up at her, unable to even send another vicious remark her way.

She smiled almost softly and placed a hand on his chest. “And now it's time to sleep.”

His eyes widened one last time and the figure above him laughed manically before his surroundings faded into darkness.

 


	6. Fake It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my day off and I just feel like posting as much as I can in one go  
> So heh another update

Shizuo had just finished getting ready for work and was ready to head out when his phone started ringing. He frowned down at it before he remembered what he had told Izaya before they had parted ways.

A smile appeared on his face and he picked up quickly.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Good morning, Shizu-chan.” Izaya greeted him. “I'm surprised you're awake already.”

“Well, I do have a job, you know?” The blond chuckled and opened the door to leave.

“Right” Izaya mumbled and there was a short pause before he continued. “Let's meet up today.”

“So you haven't changed your mind?” Shizuo asked quickly as he made his way down the stairs and outside.

Izaya just laughed at that. “Do you have time now?”

“Now?” He lowered his phone briefly to check the time. He still had about an hour before he had to meet Tom. “I guess so. Where?”

“The alley from yesterday in fifteen minutes. You think you'll manage to find it again now that you're sober?”

Shizuo rolled his eyes and started walking into the direction of it. “You think I'm that dumb?”

“Just checking. Don't be late.”

And with that, Izaya hung up.

Shizuo frowned down at his phone before putting it away.

Something about that call made him feel slightly nervous. And Izaya hadn't really answered his question.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Izaya glared at the phone in his hand before throwing it to the ground with an angry yell. The screen split immediately.

“You really are an unstable one.” Ruby sighed next to him.

He had woken up pretty early that morning and headed out quickly. The redhead had been by his side soon after.

Izaya leaned against the wall and slid to the dirty ground next to his broken phone. Thankfully, no one noticed since no sunlight reached into the small alley.

“I better get going but you can be sure I will be watching.” Ruby told him and crouched down so they were on the same level. “Remember the plan. Don't fuck this up.” She purred.

Izaya raised his gaze to look at her but he wasn't able to force his mouth to speak.

She smiled at that and reached out to caress his cheek almost lovingly. “Once this is over, I might just stay here to play with you some more. I didn't think you would be that easy to manipulate, honestly. Seems like you're not as confident as you pretend to be.”

With a harsh pat to his cheek, she got up and walked off casually, looking for a good place to watch from.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Shizuo reached the alley ten minutes later. He hadn't been running. Okay, that was a lie.

He turned away from the crowd of people roaming the streets and stepped into the barely lit space.

“Izaya?” He asked, narrowing his eyes to see better.

“Shizu-chan!”

Izaya stepped out from behind a large dumpster and smiled. It wasn't the smile Shizuo had seen the other day though. It was mischievous, almost evil.

“You're early. Were you that desperate to see me again?” The raven chuckled and shook his head.

“Well, yes.” Shizuo took a step towards him but Izaya backed away. “Is everything alright?”

“Of course. Why wouldn't it be? After all, I get to finally witness your downfall.”

“Downfall? What are you talking about?”

Izaya laughed and rested his chin in the palm of his head like he was watching something interesting. “Shizu-chan is way to easy to play with.”

The blond's eyes narrowed at that. “What does that mean?”

“You really think I would stop hating your guts like that? You're even more naïve than I thought.” Izaya giggled into his sleeve. “But it wasn't naivety, right? It was love which made you believe every single word.”

Shizuo's hands tensed at that and turned into fists. “Flea...don't...” He growled.

“I guess this proves jet again that I have brilliant acting skills.” The raven laughed and bowed slightly. “Oh, what a show.”

“You're saying you were pretending the whole time? I don't believe that.”

“I don't care if you believe it or not. I just wanted to show you once again that you are not made for human affection. Like I said, who could love a beast?” Izaya smirked manically and watched the other closely. “Stop acting like you're not a monster already.”

Shizuo lowered his head and stared down at his feet. He should've known. It really had been too good to be true. Why was he so stupid?

“Do you want me to give you that last push?” Izaya purred as he stepped closer, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I will never love you.”

After that he jumped back like he expected Shizuo to grab him, but the blond didn't even look up at him.

“You're a hopeless case, Izaya.” He said instead. “It was foolish to believe I could change that while you're like this.”

The raven blinked at him in surprise before smirking yet again. “Are you angry now?”

Shizuo lifted his head and reached into his pocket to get a cigarette. He put it between his lips and lit it slowly, taking a deep drag. “No”

“No?”

“I pity you.” The blond said and turned to leave.

“Hey!” Izaya called, almost sounding desperate. “You take that back!”

But Shizuo refused to listen to another word the other had to say. He wasn't angry. He really wasn't.

He was disappointed and heartbroken, but he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't lash out at Izaya again. That was the least he could do.

“Get back here you dumb protozoan!” Izaya yelled behind him. “Hate me!”

Shizuo ignored him and rounded the corner to disappear into the mass of people.

He had broken his promise.

“I'm sorry, Izaya.” He whispered as he made his way to where Tom was probably already waiting for him.

  
  


Izaya was staring at the people walking by with wide eyes when Ruby stepped towards him again. The redhead was smiling and clapping her hands slowly.

“Congratulations. That was quite a show.” She chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “How do you feel now? That was probably your only chance to find happiness and you destroyed it. You fucking crushed it and I am so proud of you.”

Izaya pushed her off and pulled his knife out. “You got what you wanted. Now leave me alone.”

Ruby raised he palms in defeat and pouted. “But I wanted to play some more.”

“You've done enough. Leave!”

She shook her head but actually started to back away. “I guess you're right. I shouldn't overdo it. There are plenty of humans to mess with in this world. Thank you for showing me that, Izaya.”

“Fuck off!”

“It was a pleasure to meet you too.” She laughed before turning around to leave.

Izaya watched her go and dropped his arm.

He should've known right from the start that happiness just wasn't for him.

When he felt hot tears in his eyes, he wiped them away quickly and forced himself to put on a smile. At least she had told the truth when she had said that the pain would fade away.

“Just pretend you don't have a heart so it can't be broken.” He whispered to himself and made his way out of the alley.

He had managed to live without friends before.

He could do it again.


	7. I Won't Let You Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here  
> Take ALL the chapters

Meanwhile in Izaya's apartment...

“Get your foot out of my face!” The Rabbit whined as he pushed at his companion.

“I think you mean get your face away from my food!” The Cheshire Cat replied with the intention to annoy the other.

“This is why I prefer to travel on my own!”

They broke through the mirror and the Rabbit crashed to the floor while the Cheshire Cat started to float before he could fall.

“I am great company, thank you very much.” The Cat said and glared down at him before taking in his surroundings. “So this is where you were almost killed by a broom?”

“Shut up already! We have no time for your nonsense!”

“You're so boring.”

“And get down from there! Humans are not used to flying cats.”

“Oh, but they see rabbits dressed like that on a daily basis.”

“Let's go already.”

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Celty had left the house immediately after receiving a rather unnerving message from Shizuo. The blond had sent her updates on how it was going with Izaya almost daily since he had gotten back from Wonderland.

'It's over. He played me the whole time.'

That was what the message read, so the headless rider was on her way downtown to find Shizuo and probably stop him before he could do anything stupid.

She was just rounding a corner when something caught her eye.

A white rabbit and a black and violet cat were walking down the pavement like it was totally normal.

Wait, a white rabbit?

A cat?

Celty slowed down and watched them a while longer before stopping her motorcycle a few metres ahead of them. She got off her vehicle and got her PDA out. She had come to actually believe what Shizuo had told her so she crouched down when the animals came closer and held the device out. If they were creatures from Wonderland, they would be able to read, right? They probably could even talk.

[Do you know Shizuo Heiwajima?]

The two stopped and looked at each other before nodding.

They actually nodded! They understood!

Celty started typing again.

[So you are from Wonderland?]

Another nod.

[Can you talk?]

The Rabbit looked over to the Cat, which suddenly sat down and started talking. “Of course we are able to talk. It seems like you aren't though.”

Celty almost dropped her PDA at that as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that a cat just answered her.

“I think I broke her.” The Cat laughed and looked down at the Rabbit. The white animal shook its head.

Celty started typing away quickly again before showing the message to the two. [Why are you here? Can you help Shizuo? You know Izaya too, right?]

“The White Queen sent us here to see how the two are doing. She hopes that in case Izaya lost his memories, that the presence of the Cheshire Cat can bring them back.” The Rabbit told her. “So, yes, we hope we can help.”

“Do you know where Shizuo is?” The Cat asked with a grin.

[I can bring you to him if you want.]

The two looked at each other before eyeing her motorcycle suspiciously.

“Uh, sure?” The Cat chuckled while the Rabbit's ears dropped in fear.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Shizuo just lit his fifth cigarette when he spotted Tom down the street. He inhaled the smoke greedily as he walked up to him.

“Hey, you're early today.” Tom greeted him.

“I know. I had some stuff to do but it didn't take too long.” The blond told him in a monotone and finished his cigarette quickly, throwing it to the ground.

“Okay, let's get started then. We don't have that much to do today so the sooner we start...” Tom was interrupted by the noise of a certain motorcycle. Both men turned to see Celty drive up to them, a black bag hanging from her arm.

She jumped off quickly and put it down.

Shizuo's eyes widened when he recognised the Rabbit and Cheshire Cat.

“What is this?” He asked as he stepped closer to them.

Celty held her PDA out for him to read.

[I found those two. They were looking for you. Seems like they might be able to bring Izaya's memories back]

The blond's eyes dropped down onto the animals again.

The Rabbit looked up at him innocently while the Cat latched onto his leg quickly.

“Shizuo! We found you! How are you?”

He hesitated briefly before crouching down to talk to them quietly.

“How'd you get here?” He asked instead of answering.

“Mr. Rabbit over here can leave Wonderland whenever he feels like it so he simply took me with him.” The Cat explained happily.

Shizuo nodded towards the Rabbit, who returned it respectfully. “And how's Wonderland?”

“The White Queen sends her regards. She is still busy trying to undo the Red Queen's damage but it's going rather well. She even managed to get rid of the Hatter's curse.”

“That's good to hear.”

The Cat looked over to the Rabbit who jumped closer and looked up at Shizuo. “Where is Izaya? The White Queen thinks we might be able to return his memories.”

The blond crossed his arms and sighed. “How?”

The Cat looked around briefly before floating up and dropping down onto Shizuo's shoulder. The animal raised a paw and pointed to its head. “It's all in here. He can have it.”

“And that's going to work?”

“Worth a try, isn't it?”

Slowly, Tom stepped next to Celty, watching the scene with raised eyebrows. “What is happening?”

The headless rider turned to face him and typed a quick message. [I think Shizuo needs the day off. This is important.]

Tom blinked at the device and sighed. “I don't even want to know.” He mumbled before simply walking off.

The Cheshire Cat looked after the man before poking Shizuo's cheek with his nose. “So where is Izaya?”

The blond lowered his head and shrugged. “How would I know? I tried to get close to him but it's not possible.”

[Well, did you talk to him this morning? You sent the message about half an hour ago.]

Shizuo read the message and sighed. “Yeah, we met up in that alley near the bar a few blocks from here. He might still be around but who knows?”

Celty nodded and got back on her motorcycle. [I'll try to find him.] She typed, showing it to Shizuo briefly before driving off.

“That is a weird woman. I like her.” The Cat chuckled.

“Yeah, she doesn't have a head.” The blond said quietly.

“Oh, that explains why she can't talk.”

Shizuo nodded and crouched down again to pick up the Rabbit. “You really think this might work?”

Both nodded.

“Alright, then let's try to find Izaya as well.”

The Cheshire Cat crawled up until he was resting on top of the blond's head. “I'll scream when I see him!”

“No, you will not.” The Rabbit groaned. “We need to be quick though.”

“Stop worrying so much, you dumb Rabbit.”

“Stupid feline.”

Shizuo chuckled as he listened to them. They reminded him of him and Izaya in a way.

Maybe he shouldn't get his hopes up but the White Queen had been right with everything until then.

It might actually work.

No, it had to work.

 


	8. Take My Hand

Celty slowly drove around the area that Shizuo had mentioned. It was hard to look for a certain dark-haired man in the crowd of people so she stopped her bike and got off to search by foot.

People stopped to stare at her and she rushed past the first few quickly before she decided to use it to her advantage. A couple whispered to each other as they spotted her, so she got her PDA out and typed out a quick message, showing it to them.

[Have you seen Izaya Orihara around here?]

They read it and frowned at each other before shaking their heads.

She nodded and started walking again, asking a few more people but no one had noticed him so Celty went back to her bike and thought about what to do next.

Suddenly, she had an idea and started typing another message. She sent this one to a certain number and waited.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Izaya was on his way to meet his first client that day when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He sighed in annoyance and reached for it. The screen was broken but surprisingly it still worked.

“A message from Celty?” He whispered to himself and opened it.

'Shinra wants to talk to you about something. He says it's important.'

The raven stopped walking and frowned. “Shinra? What does that crazy doctor want now?”

He sent a quick reply saying 'On my way' before he sent another message to his client to let him know that he won't be able to make it to their meeting. It wasn't too important and Izaya wasn't feeling like working anyway.

So he turned around and made his way into the direction of Shinra's place.

It took him about ten minutes to get there. He walked up to the building and rang the doorbell. A minute or so later a familiar voice sounded through the speaker.

“Hello?”

Izaya leaned down to reply.

“Hey, it's me. You wanted me to come over?”

Shinra seemed to hesitate since it took him a few seconds to speak again.

“Did I?”

The raven frowned at that.

“Celty texted me. She said you needed to see me and that it's important.”

“Oh, right. Uh, come in.”

Izaya heard a buzz and pushed the door open. Well, that was weird.

Once he reached the doctor's floor, his friend opened the door to the apartment.

“Hey!” The brunet greeted him. “Come in.”

Izaya walked past him and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the other.

“So what is this about?”

Shinra smiled apologetically and shrugged. “I don't really know, to be honest.”

“Do you mean to tell me Celty lied to me?”

The underground doctor was about to answer when the door behind him opened again and said headless rider walked in.

She showed Shinra something on her PDA, which made Izaya step back and watch them curiously.

“Celty, why did you tell me to come here?” The raven asked with a smirk. “Are you finally betraying me? Found someone who pays well enough so you deliver myself to them?”

She lowered the device and raised her free hand. Shadows emitted from it and rushed towards Izaya, wrapping around him so he couldn't move.

The informant tried to struggle free but it was useless. “Seriously, what's going on?” He hissed when the Dullahan stepped towards him. She grabbed the shadows wrapped around his form and lifted him up by them before throwing him down onto the couch.

“Celty! No need to be so harsh.” Shinra protested next to her. “I'm sorry, Izaya.”

“Just tell me what's going on!” The raven groaned and managed to turn onto his back.

His friend looked at Celty and when she didn't react he sat in one of the armchairs. “She's helping Shizuo.”

Izaya's heart skipped a beat at that and he blinked at the other in confusion. “Shizu-chan? So he's still not giving up, huh?”

“It seems like he found a way to give you your memories back.”

The raven froze at that. “What? How do you know about it?”

“He told us about Wonderland.” Shinra explained with a smile.

Izaya sighed and laid his head back in defeat. “Of course he would do that. He really is desperate to make me remember, huh?”

Celty stomped closer to the couch and held the device out for him to read.

[He was trying to get you to like him. Shizuo was nothing but nice so why did you have to play him like that? Why can't you just let it happen and see where it goes?]

Izaya read it and glared up at her. “You think I wanted this to happen?” He hissed and started struggling again. “Get those things off me!”

“You won't try to run off?” Shinra asked carefully and the raven sighed.

“I won't. I promise.” He mumbled.

The underground doctor looked at his girlfriend with a pleading look. Celty hunched her shoulder and with a wave of her hand, the shadows disappeared.

Izaya sat up quickly and stretched his arms.

“Listen, I hate to admit it, but it wasn't my idea to break Shizu-chan's heart.”

Shinra and Celty looked at each other.

“It wasn't?”

The informant shook his head and looked away. “No. There was this woman. I think she's from Wonderland as well. She made me do it.” He groaned as the memory. “I think she has the ability to control people or something.”

“So she controlled you?” Shinra asked and leaned forward, watching the other closely.

“Yes”

Celty started typing again.

[You never wanted to end things with him then?]

Izaya read it quickly and chuckled bitterly. “It's not like we were in a relationship or anything but I didn't plan on hurting him like that.” His voice turned into a whisper. “I actually started to believe that what he was saying might be true.”

When the doorbell rang, all three of them looked up. Shinra beamed at his friend and jumped out of his seat. “It doesn't matter any more once you have your memories back, right?” He said before rushing out of the room to open the door.

Izaya looked after him and flinched back when the PDA was shoved into his face again.

[You said a woman from Wonderland made you act the way you did. Do you know who she is?]

The raven looked up at the headless rider and smirked. “No idea. She said something about us taking Wonderland from her though.”

[Then that must be the Red Queen!]

“Is that a bad thing?”

[Obviously!]

Izaya watched her raise her fists in frustration when Shizuo walked in. The raven raised his gaze and frowned at the sight.

“Shizu-chan? I never knew you were into pets.” He chuckled.

The blond rolled his eyes and crouched down so the rabbit in his arms could jump to the floor. The cat sitting on top of his head didn't move though. It looked kind of surreal with those violet parts in its fur that seemed to glow. When the feline started to grin, Izaya's eyes widened. Cats shouldn't be able to do that.

“So it's true, huh? You really don't remember?” The Cat said and started floating once Shizuo moved towards the couch.

“What the hell?!” Izaya cried and stared at the animal.

“Don't freak out. I told you about Wonderland.” The blond said and sat next to him.

“You never mentioned a flying cat!”

Shizuo chuckled and looked over to said creature. “I did.”

“You said I could fly.”

“I also said you had ears and a tail.”

At first Izaya raised his eyebrows in confusion before he slowly started to understand. Shizuo had mentioned he had somehow fused with one of them.

The cat chuckled and moved through the air gracefully, stopping right in front of the raven.

“I think it's about time we end this chaos.” It purred and glanced around briefly.

“Do it already!” The Rabbit called and jumped up, trying to see what was going on.

Shizuo looked down and moved to pick him up.

“I know, I know.” The Cat groaned. “We don't have much time.”

Izaya blinked at the animal and swallowed nervously. It turned to face him again and beamed.

“Alright. Here you go.”

The Cat pressed his nose to the raven's forehead carefully and shut his eyes.

At first it seemed like nothing was happening but just when Izaya was about to draw back, something like a shock rushed through him and he cried out.

Pictures filled his head. Memories came back to him in a rush.

Shizuo in that blue suit.

The Hatter throwing a tea cub at him.

Izaya wrapping a mask around the blond's head.

Him saving the White Queen.

Their first kiss.

Their talk at the White Queen's castle.

And eventually them fighting the Jabberwock.

It all came back so suddenly that he almost felt like passing out since it was just too much to take in at once.

For a few seconds everything was black but then he heard voices in the distance.

“Did it work?”

“I don't know.”

“He just passed out!”

Slowly, Izaya became aware of his surroundings again. Something was touching his face. It was warm and inviting. Were those arms wrapped around him?

He slowly opened his eyes and tried to lift his head. The grip around him loosened.

Faces came into view slowly and it took him a few seconds to realise that Shizuo was looking down at him. The blond had his arms wrapped around him and watched closely. He seemed...worried.

“Flea?” He asked. “Are you okay?”

Izaya looked around the room. Shinra and Celty were standing in the middle of the room, their eyes also trained on him. The Cheshire Cat and the Rabbit were sitting on the table, their eyes trained on the pair as well.

The raven glanced up at Shizuo again and scratched the back of his head with a groan.

“I told you at least a million times to not call me that.” He mumbled. “Or is your eyesight really that bad?”

Shizuo smiled at that. “So you remember?”

Izaya didn't answer and wrapped his arms around the blond instead.

He felt like waking up from a deep slumber he hadn't been able to break out of on his own.

“I'm so sorry.” He whispered and tightened his grip.

Shizuo buried his face in the raven's hair and rubbed his back soothingly. “It wasn't your fault.”

Izaya froze and drew back suddenly. “The Red Queen. She's here.” He said quickly. “She did this. She forced me to tell you it was all a game.”

The blond's eye widened. “What?!”

“She wants us to suffer since we took Wonderland from her.”

The Rabbit and Cheshire Cat looked at each other worriedly.

“So that's where she disappeared to.” The Cat sighed.

“In that case, we need to ask one more favour of you.” The Rabbit said, looking up at Izaya and Shizuo.

The debt collector nodded and moved away from the raven to get off the couch. He cracked his knuckled before crossing his arms. “No problem. I will gladly punch that bitch into orbit.”

“No! Shizuo, we need to take her with us.” The Rabbit whined. “She needs to go back to Wonderland so the Queen can come up with a suitable punishment.”

Suddenly, Celty stepped forward and held her PDA out.

[What does she look like? I will start looking for her right now.]

Everyone looked at Izaya and he blinked almost nervously.

“Uh, red hair, like it's bright red. You can't miss it. Kinda short. Seems innocent enough.” He explained and shrugged. “Actually, she's hard to miss.”

Celty nodded and rushed out of the room.

“That woman will be able to find her?” The Rabbit asked carefully.

“She will.” Shizuo said. “I can't believe she actually dared to mess with you.”

Izaya looked up at him and shrugged. “I guess it was pretty easy.”

“I don't get it though. I never would have thought someone would be able to get into your head like that.”

The raven got up onto his knees and reached for Shizuo's hand to pull him down onto the couch again. “Shizu-chan, I might've lost my memories, but I still had the feelings attached to them. I was confused. That probably made me an easy target.”

Shizuo looked down at their hands in thought. “So you were pretending the whole time?”

“In a way. I didn't know what it was. Seriously, who would have thought Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima could ever be more than mortal enemies? That thought is absolutely absurd.”

The blond chuckled at that and started stroking his thumb over the other's hand mindlessly. “I guess you're right.”

“Still...” Izaya started and shoved at Shizuo's chest with his free hand playfully. “I can't believe you just gave up like that.”

“I wasn't giving up.” The debt collector groaned. “I was just exhausted. After being so close to getting you back, it was pretty frustrating to listen to you say those things. I probably would've been back to stalking you tomorrow.”

“Stalking me, huh?” Izaya giggled. “So that was why you appeared out of nowhere when that guy came at me in the park.”

“I was just early for our date.”

“Whatever you say.”


	9. Ain't No Mointain High Enough

“Celty is still looking for her.” Shinra sighed while looking down at his phone. After nearly two hours of waiting, they had finally received a message from the Dullahan but the Red Queen was still missing.

“I bet she already found a new victim to mess with.” Izaya sighed. They were still sitting on the couch. The raven rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder with both arms wrapped tightly around his middle.

“We can't wait much longer!” The Rabbit whined from his place on the coffee table. The Cheshire cat raised his head to look at the white animal. At some point the feline had curled up in Izaya's lap to rest until Celty would find their former Queen.

“If she's able to control people and make them act out their worst desires then we could try watching the news.” Shizuo suggested with a shrug.

Shinra thought about it briefly before reaching for the remote. “It's worth a try.” He said and turned the TV on, quickly switching through the channels until he settled on one of the various news networks.

The woman on the screen was talking about how several airlines were currently having massive delays due to a storm warning.

“I guess that's not something we can blame the Red Queen for.” Izaya chuckled.

“Just leave it on.” Shizuo said and wrapped an arm around the other. “What's the plan anyway? We find her and then?”

The Rabbit turned his head to look up at the blond. “You need to get her to Izaya's apartment. That's where the looking glass is at the moment.”

Izaya looked up as they mentioned him. “My apartment?” He asked.

“Poor Rabbit had war flashbacks when we got there.” The Cheshire Cat laughed quietly.

“I did not! You had to mention it!”

The raven sat up and leaned down to pet the Rabbit's head carefully. “I never apologised for that. I'm sorry for trying to kill you with a broom.”

“It's alright.”

The Cat in his lap groaned at the movement and crawled over to Shizuo instead. “You should apologise for not going through with it instead.”

The white animal glared over to the other.

“Guys, stop fighting.” Shizuo sighed. He carefully pushed the Cheshire Cat off his lap, receiving an annoyed whine as he did so, before wrapping an arm around Izaya to pull him back against his chest. “All of this will be over soon so you can go back to Wonderland and ignore each other.”

“Shizu-chan, you haven't learned a single thing, huh?” Izaya laughed and raised his head to look up at the blond. “We tried to kill each other on a daily basis and look where we are now. Them fighting only means that they are close friends.”

Both Wonderland residents looked at each other in disgust.

“We are by no means friends.” The Rabbit said quickly, while the Cheshire Cat only curled up on the carpet.

“Guys” Shinra said suddenly, pointing at the TV with the remote. “Check this out.”

All heads turned towards the screen.

“ _Chaos is spreading in downtown Ikebukuro as we speak. The police is clueless as to why several citizens randomly started attacking each other. They are still trying to get the situation under control._ ”

“Sounds like the Red Queen?” The underground doctor asked and glanced towards his friends on the couch.

“That bitch!” Shizuo growled and jumped to his feet, making Izaya end up with his face in the cushions.

“I think we are going to stay here.” The Rabbit mumbled, his ears starting to shake in fear as he watched the scene shown on TV.

Izaya groaned and sat up again, crossing his arms. “And what is your plan, huh? You can't just randomly throw objects at them until everyone calms down.”

The blond turned to look down at the other. “Why not?”

The informant rolled his eyes and got up as well. “We need to be careful. Otherwise we might scare her away. She's not stupid, you know.”

“Yeah, it's not like you're coming with me anyway.”

Izaya froze and blinked up at him in confusion. “What?”

“Take those two over to your apartment already.” Shizuo told him, pointing at the animals. “Celty and I will take the Red Queen there.”

The raven narrowed his eyes. “Shinra can do that.”

“No, you will.”

“Why me? I can help.”

“Just do what I say for once!” Shizuo groaned, glaring down at the other.

“Just give me a reason and I might.”

“It's too dangerous, okay?”

Izaya stared at him in disbelief before he started laughing. “Dangerous? Shizu-chan, I am no damsel in distress. I can fend for myself.” When Shizuo just glared at his shoes, he grew silent.

“You have quite a few enemies in this town. What do you think will happen if some of them act out their darkest desires? Sure, those people seem to attack randomly but if someone holds a grudge against you...”

Izaya sighed and reached up to pat the blond's cheek. “I'll be fine, okay?”

Shizuo refused to look at him as he only shrugged. “I'd just feel better if you were safe.”

The raven rolled his eyes and pulled the other down by the collar of his vest to give him a quick peck on the lips. “I spent half of my life running from you and you never managed to actually hurt me. I don't think those amateurs will be able to do any harm.”

“I know, but...”

Izaya silenced him quickly with another kiss. When he drew back again, he smirked.

“No buts. I'm coming with you.”

Both turned their heads when the Cheshire Cat suddenly appeared next to them in the air. “Would you feel better if I tagged along?” He asked Shizuo and grinned.

“What? Why?”

“I could keep an eye on your beloved and try to keep him away from too much trouble.”

Izaya raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “I don't need a babysitter. Seriously, I am not helpless. I could probably cut most of them to shreds before they even noticed me.”

Shizuo watched him and waited patiently for him to finish before facing the Cat again. “That would be awesome.”

The Cheshire Cat nodded and wrapped himself around Izaya's shoulders contently.

“Hey! Were you even listening to me?” The raven protested but Shizuo had already taken his hand and was pulling him towards the door.

“Shinra, can you take the Rabbit over to Izaya's apartment?” The blond asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Sure thing!” The underground doctor called after them happily.

“You know what?” Izaya started as they left the apartment and rushed down the stairs. “I don't think this is gonna work. I hate you again.”

“You won't get out of this that easily, flea.”

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Celty stopped her motorcycle and got off quickly, staring at the mass of people crowding the streets. It was a massacre. Some were running away while others screamed as they attacked the nearest person.

Some held knifes while others were using everyday objects to go at each other. Celty flinched when she heard gunshots in the distance.

A yell made her look to her right just in time to step out of the way as a rather obese man ran towards her, holding an empty glass bottle.

This had to be the doing of the Red Queen, Celty was sure of it.

But how would she find the woman in this chaos?

“Need any help?” A voice purred into her non-existent ear and she whirled around so see the Cheshire Cat hover in the air in front of her. Behind it she saw Shizuo and Izaya approach the scene.

Celty quickly got her PDA out and typed a message.

[What are you doing here?]

Once they stopped in front of her, both men read it quickly.

“We saw it on TV.” Izaya explained and looked over to the large crowd of people. “This really looks rather bad.”

“Okay, let's split up and try to find her.” Shizuo told them quickly before facing the Cat. “You leave Izaya's side and I turn you into a rug.”

The animal nodded. “Of course. What else?”

“I told you I don't need anyone to look after me!” Izaya whined but the blond was already stomping towards the first fighting pair, pulling them apart violently before making his way into the crowd.

Celty hunched her shoulders in defeat and ran after the other quickly.

Izaya rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket to get his knife ready. “Since when do people think I'm defenceless?”

The Cheshire Cat let himself fall only to end up in the hood of the raven's jacket. “Don't be mad. Love is clouding his view.”

“Just shut up and keep an eye open.”

He started to move carefully, trying not to bump into anyone as he stepped around the small groups of people driven by sheer anger.

It didn't take long for the first few to approach him though.

“Well, if it isn't Izaya Orihara.” A man laughed, making the informant whirl around, his blade raised. “I was hoping to run into you.”

Izaya recognised him as a member of a smaller gang. He had sold information about them to the Awakusu once.

“Still holding a grudge, I see.” The raven purred as he took a step back, eyeing the three men in front of him attentively. “Shouldn't you be over it by now?”

The man closest to him looked up in thought before laughing loudly. “No, not really.” He reached into his pocket and pulled a gun out, pointing it at Izaya.

“I don't doubt your magnificent knife-wielding skills, but you should probably start running.” The Cheshire Cat whispered into his ear.

Izaya chuckled and took another few steps back. “I guess you are right.” He told the feline before whirling around and running off into the crowd.

“Hey!” He heard one of them yell behind him. “You get back here right now, Orihara!”

The raven risked a brief glance over his shoulder. The three men were pushing aside everyone in their way as they barged through the mass of people.

“Shit” Izaya gasped and looked forward again. Suddenly a tall man stepped in front of him. His face looked slightly familiar but the informant couldn't quite place it. Probably another client of his who wasn't too happy with his services.

Izaya slowed down and took in his surroundings. To his right was this large crowd of screaming people. It would be way too difficult to push through them and he would most likely run into more people who weren't too fond of his existence, so he decided to turn left where he spotted a small alley between two buildings. If he was lucky, he would find a way to climb a fire escape or something.

He scurried into the small space and looked around but there was nothing he could use to get away. Unfortunately it was also a dead end.

“You should've listened to Shizuo.” The Cheshire Cat sighed behind him before vanishing into thin air.

Izaya frowned and reached behind himself to grab his hood but it was empty. “And that's why cats can't be trusted.” He groaned and turned around to face his attackers.

The three gang members reached the alley and slowed down when they spotted Izaya. “Seems like we've caught ourself an informant.” One of them laughed while glancing at the others.

“You don't really want to hurt me. You're just being controlled by an evil bitch.” Izaya told them with a smirk. “It seems like your minds are rather weak.”

“You are right. We are not here to hurt you.” The man with the gun said with a quick nod of his head. “We are going to kill you.” He raised the gun again and stepped closer, aiming it at Izaya's head.

Inside, he was cursing himself for not listening to Shizuo while he still had the chance. Of course, if he got out of the situation, he would never admit it to the blond.

“In that case, pull the trigger. I doubt you are going to feel satisfied after having my blood on your hands.” The informant sighed dramatically and pressed his back to the brick wall behind him.

“Oh, believe me when I tell you that it's going to feel fucking fantastic.” The man grinned like a madman and attempted to pull the trigger when a loud roar echoed through the small space.

Izaya froze and tried to look over the man's shoulder when a body hit the wall next to him.

“I fucking told you, flea!” A familiar voice yelled, followed by another body.

The man with the gun frowned and turned around just as Shizuo rushed towards him.

“What do you think you're doing, huh?” The blond growled and wrapped one hand around the gun, quickly breaking it and throwing the pieces to the ground.

“S-Shizuo Heiwajima?” The man stuttered. “I-I'm sorry. I know you probably want to finish him off yourself.”

Shizuo let his head fall to the side and rolled his eyes. “That's over.” He hoisted the man up by his collar and glared at him. “If I let you go, would you mind spreading a little message for me?”

The man started shaking but managed to nod.

“Tell everyone that I will gladly send everyone to hell who even dares to look at Izaya the wrong way.” The blond told through gritted teeth. He shook the man a few times. “Understood?!”

“Yes! I understand!”

With that, Shizuo let him fall to the ground and the man jumped to his feet immediately and ran off.

Izaya smirked and stepped away from the wall. “How'd you know I might need your help?”

The blond looked down at him and lit a cigarette. “Well, I told you this would happen.” He mumbled and took a drag. “But the Cheshire Cat found me.”

Said feline suddenly appeared next to them, wearing a large grin. “You're welcome.”

Izaya crossed his arms and looked away. “I had the situation under control.”

Shizuo let a cloud of smoke escape his lungs before a smile crossed his face. “I know but I still wanted to check on you.”

The raven chuckled softly, about to step closer, when a figure stepped up to Shizuo from behind.

“And yet again the two of you don't disappoint to entertain me.” A familiar voice said.

Izaya narrowed his eyes and raised his knife again. “Of course, you were watching again.”

Shizuo raised his eyebrows and turned around when the Red Queen caught him by surprise by shoving him up against the wall.

“How sad. There really isn't a single piece of that old hatred left.” She sighed while observing the blond. “But that's okay. There plenty to work with here.”

Izaya was frozen in place for a second before he raised his arm and threw his knife at her back. The Red Queen turned her head towards him and when the blade was about to hit her right in the face, it suddenly stopped, hanging in the air for a second and eventually falling to the ground.

“Would you mind? We're having a little chat here.” She chirped and faced Shizuo again.

“You bitch!” The raven hissed and stepped closer. “Get away from him.”

She only raised a hand into his direction and he froze immediately, not able to control his body any more.

“Now, Shizuo.” She started. “I see a lot of desire in that little heart of yours. It's still new to you, isn't it?” The Red Queen leaned even closer to him. “Why don't you test the waters?”

Shizuo watched her with a frown and waited for something to happen but he still felt the same. “I don't even know what you're talking about.”

She blinked in surprise. “What?” Anger started to show on her soft features. “I'm trying to make you jump him. Now do what I say?”

The blond sighed in annoyance and grabbed her by the shoulders. “We're in public. That would be rather inappropriate, don't you think?” He lifted her up and switched their positions so he had her pinned against the wall.

“You dumb human! Why isn't it working?” She spat and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

Shizuo watched her calmly and let go with one hand to grab her head. He quickly pushed it into the wall behind her rather harshly and she went limp. The debt collector let go and the lifeless body fell to the ground.

“Now I feel bad for hitting a woman.” He sighed and looked around.

Izaya, who had been frozen in place the entire time, suddenly slumped to the ground, clutching at his chest.

“You okay?” He heard Shizuo ask above him.

The raven laughed softly and raised his head. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

Shizuo held a hand out to pull him to his feet and the informant took it quickly. The blond pulled him to his feet with too much force so Izaya stumbled into him.

The debt collector chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. “Sorry”

“Don't worry about it.” Izaya sighed, pushing his face into the other's chest before looking down at the lifeless body of the Red Queen. The angry yelling around them had stopped and people were slowly coming to their senses again as they frowned at the chaos around them.

“We should bring her back to your apartment before she wakes up again and decides to fuck more shit up.” Shizuo said and kissed the raven's forehead.

“That's probably a good idea.” Izaya chuckled and stepped past the blond to retrieve his knife.

Shizuo quickly grabbed the Red Queen and threw her over his shoulder. “Let's find Celty and get out of here.”

The informant nodded and followed quickly, reaching for his hand. “Whatever you say, Shizu-chan.”

 


	10. Song Like You

They found Celty rather quickly in the crowd of confused citizens. After all, she always stood out.

[You got her! What happened?] She asked quickly as she noticed the pair.

“Let's get back to Izaya's apartment first.” Shizuo told her before staring to head back into the direction of the Dullahan's motorcycle.

[Want me to take her?]

Shizuo thought about it for a second before nodding and throwing the Red Queen's limp body on the back of the vehicle.

“I want to tag along as well. I am rather fond of this method of transportation.” The Cheshire Cat told them with a smirk as he floated over to Celty's side.

The headless woman's shoulders shook like she was laughing before getting onto her bike. [Shinra is already there?]

“He should be.” Izaya said with a nod.

Celty put her thumb in the air and waited until the Cheshire Cat settled down in front of her.

“Don't worry. I'll make sure the Rabbit doesn't start until the two of you arrive.”

Shizuo crossed his arms and shrugged. “I don't really care.”

The Cat frowned at that. “But once we send her back, we have to leave as well and I'd rather say goodbye before we do.”

Before the blond could open his mouth to speak, Izaya latched onto his arm and smiled. “We'll hurry.”

The Cheshire Cat smirked again and nodded before looking up at Celty. She looked over to the other two and started her motorcycle.

“See ya!” The Cat cheered as Celty pulled the front into the air before speeding away with an echoing neigh.

Both men looked after her until she rounded a corner and was out of sight.

“Well, that was quite a show.” Izaya chuckled and started to pull Shizuo along.

The blond nodded slowly and used his free hand to reach into his pocket and grab a cigarette. He put the end into his mouth and started looking for his lighter when he noticed Izaya watching him.

“What?” Shizuo asked with raised eyebrows.

The raven shrugged and looked forward again. “Why don't you try to quit?”

“Quit smoking?”

“Yes”

Shizuo huffed and finally found his lighter, quickly lighting the death stick.

“Shizu-chan!” Izaya whined and pushed him away.

“Why should I stop smoking?” The debt collector asked as he stumbled to the side.

The other raised his chin and crossed his arms. “It's unhealthy.”

“I know that. I'm not stupid.”

“Then why don't you quit?”

“Give me a good reason and I might think about it.” Shizuo chuckled softly before taking a deep drag. He really just wanted to hear Izaya admit that he cared about his well-being.

The raven sighed and turned around, walking backwards slowly so he could face Shizuo.

“It's disgusting for those around you who don't smoke.” Izaya said, raising a finger. “And it's probably going to kill you one day, and that's my job.”

Shizuo hummed and blew smoke into the air. “I thought we're over that.”

Izaya rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder so he wouldn't run into anything.

“Why can't you just admit that you're worried?” The blond laughed. He knew he was right when the other's face turned a dark shade of red.

“I never said that, Shizu-chan.”

“I still know it's true.”

“You're stupid.”

“And you're stubborn. Just admit it.”

Izaya slowed down so Shizuo would bump into him. The informant sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck. “So I might be a tiny bit worried. I mean, I might not find someone new to mess with once you're dead and honestly, it wouldn't be as much fun.” The raven hesitated briefly and lowered his head. “I don't want to find someone else.”

Shizuo smiled softly at that. “So you're basically scared of losing me.”

Izaya quickly stepped away from him and shook his head. “That's stupid. All I'm saying is that I'm way too fond of annoying you.” His started to blush again. “But let's talk about the matter at hand again. It reeks when I kiss you so would you please throw the cancer stick away?”

The blond smirked and pulled the cigarette from his mouth. “You could've said that earlier.” He threw it to the ground and stepped on it quickly. “There. Done.”

Izaya looked up at him and nodded. “Good” He reached for the other's hand and started walking alongside him again. “You're not getting a kiss though. Brush your teeth first.”

“Yes, _honey_.”

“And what do you think about going shopping once all of this is over? I think you could use some new clothes. I've watched you follow me around in that dumb bartender attire for at least a thousand years already.”

“You're exaggerating.”

“Also, I think you should quit your job. You could work for me, you know?”

“Izaya...”

“I could really need a personal bodyguard.” The raven blabbered on happily. “Actually, that's not true. I don't need anyone looking after me. Still, people would probably show a little more respect if I had Shizuo Heiwajima follow me around.”

“Flea...”

“I'd pay you at least three times the amount you earn now, so you'd be able to afford a bigger apartment. No, scratch that. If you are going to follow me around most of the time anyway, you could also just move in with me.”

Shizuo finally decided it was enough and stepped in front of the raven, grabbing both his wrists and pining him against the nearest wall. Izaya gasped and blinked up at him innocently.

“Shizu-chan! What was that for?”

“You talk to much.” The blond told him calmly before leaning in to kiss him despite the other's protests.

Eventually Izaya stopped struggling and bit Shizuo's bottom lip, making him step back.

“Flea! What the fuck?!”

“I told you it's disgusting. You taste like tar and tobacco.” The raven stuck his tongue out.

Shizuo groaned and looked away in annoyance. “And you're a flea.”

“How clever, Shizu-chan.”

“You don't love me because I'm clever.”

Izaya smirked and raised an eyebrow. “I never even said that.”

“Maybe you should.”

“You say it first.”

“I already did. Remember when we were drunk? You asked me if I loved you and I said yes. Now it's your turn.”

Izaya slowly stepped away from the wall and crossed his arms. “We should probably hurry up and...”

Shizuo slowly closed the distance between them again. “Don't change the subject. Say it.”

“Shizu-chan...” The raven whined, his eyes wide.

“Say it.”

Their noses were almost touching when Shizuo stopped getting closer. Izaya was searching his face, probably looking for a way out but the debt collector wouldn't let him go.

The informant eventually hunched his shoulders in defeat and took a deep breath.

“I love you, okay?” He mumbled, glancing around briefly in case anyone was listening. “I guess in a way, I have for a while now. After all, you always managed to look through my layers and just like I'm the only one who truly isn't scared of your strength, you're the only one who never trusted me. You never fell for my mind games.”

“That's a good thing?” Shizuo asked with raised eyebrows.

“Shizu-chan, I put on a mask every morning before I leave the house and you eventually managed to look through it. That's not what made me realise that I...love you though. It's the fact that you managed to overlook all the things I have done to you in the past. I still don't know how you do it. If I were you, I would hate my guts. Somehow you are able to forgive me and that's something I truly admire and I think no one else would be able to do such a thing but you.”

Shizuo just blinked at him in surprise, not able to say anything. He was completely stunned.

“You're a good person, you know?” Izaya added quietly.

The blond smiled as he remembered the first time Izaya had told him that back in Wonderland. “You're not.” He chuckled and watched the other closely.

The raven nodded and sighed. “I know but maybe you can help me with that.”

“Don't tell me you want to change because I won't believe that.”

“No” Izaya laughed softly. “That would be a lie but you could just tell me when I do something too evil.”

“So what? Are you trying to say that I'm good and you're bad and that we complete each other?”

Izaya shook his head and giggled before slowly leaning up to peck the other's lips. “It's a bit more complicated than that, Shizu-chan.”

When the raven moved away again, Shizuo followed his movements and pressed their forehead's together. “It's not like we need to explain it.”

“Yeah” Izaya whispered and shut his eyes. “You're right.”

They stayed like that for a while and eventually people started looking at them as they walked past. That was to be expected though since they usually were at each other's throats. Seeing them like this had to be quite the confusing.

“We should really get going.” Izaya chuckled after a while and pushed at Shizuo's chest.

The blond nodded and smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around the informant, pulling him forward.

“People are staring, Shizu-chan.” The raven mumbled as he took in his surroundings.

“Let them stare. They better get used to it.” The debt collector said proudly. “And by the way, if you want me to move in with you, you could always ask.”

Izaya felt himself blush yet again at that, quietly cursing the damn protozoan for making him do so for what felt like the millionth time that day.

“Let's talk about this later.” He mumbled and lowered his head.

Shizuo laughed and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “Sure thing, flea.”

 


	11. Brighter

When they reached their destination, Izaya unlocked the door and rushed up the stairs quickly, finding the door to his apartment unlocked.

“I knew that dubious underground doctor stole one of my keys.” He mumbled and pushed it open. “Shinra! I want my key back right now!”

Shizuo started to laugh behind him and shook his head. “Ignore him. He's just mad because I managed to get him to talk about his feelings.”

Shinra and Celty looked up from their place on the couch. The Cheshire Cat was sitting on Izaya's desk chair, slowly spinning on it. “You made it!” The feline cheered and started floating. “I was getting bored.”

The Rabbit was sitting next to the Red Queen's still limp body on the carpet, looking up at them with wide eyes. “Then it's time to go home.” He said quietly and glanced over to Celty who was already getting up.

The headless rider picked the woman up and looked at Izaya almost expectantly.

“Sure, let me show you all to my bedroom.” The raven hissed quietly and crossed his arms as he lead the way into the dimly lit room.

The Rabbit hopped past him and stopped in front of the mirror.

“I thought it was broken.” Izaya mumbled and frowned.

“It's not your mirror. It's the looking glass.”

“Yeah, I don't understand what you're trying to say.”

Suddenly Shizuo stepped between them and groaned. “Let's just get this over with.”

Izaya stepped aside and the Rabbit looked up at Celty who stepped forward.

“Just throw her inside.” The Cheshire Cat laughed as he appeared on the bed.

The headless woman looked down at the Rabbit, who nodded approvingly, so she simply took a step back before tossing the Red Queen into the slightly shimmering glass. When the body was about to hit the surface, it splashed aside, moving almost like water. It seemed to absorb the Red Queen before the mirror calmed down, looking normal again.

“Woah, that's crazy.” Shizuo gasped. He slowly stepped closer, reaching out to touch the glass.

“Shizu-chan, don't.” Izaya hurried to say as he grabbed the blond's arm to pull him back. “I don't want this to start all over again.”

Shizuo looked down at him before glancing at the mirror again, slowly retreating his hand. “Sorry”

The raven managed to pull him away from it and down onto the bed, sitting next to him.

The Cheshire Cat groaned as the mattress moved underneath him and started flying into the air. “I guess it's time to say goodbye then.”

The Cat sunk down onto the floor next to the Rabbit and grinned up at the two. Celty used the moment to leave the room. She wasn't needed any more.

“And you'll be able to deal with that bitch on your own?” Shizuo asked carefully. “I mean, if you need help...”

Izaya glared up at him and shoved his arm. “No, we are not going back to Wonderland.”

Shizuo was about to protest when the Rabbit sat on his hind legs, looking up at them. “Shizuo, we are thankful for all you've done but this is something we need to fix on our own. We've gotten you into enough trouble as it is.”

The Cheshire Cat looked at his companion and giggled quietly. “You mean you got them into trouble. It's basically your fault.”

The Rabbit was about to reply, when Shizuo raised a hand to silence them.

“Don't worry about it. It all worked out in the end. I'm glad we were able to help.”

Izaya nodded and got off the bed, crouching down in front of the Cheshire Cat. “It was a pleasure to fix the chaos you've made.”

The Cat huffed but a smile slowly crept up his face. “Thanks”

“Tell the White Queen we say 'hi' and that we're alright.”

“Will do.”

The Rabbit started getting restless next to them. “It's time to go now.”

Izaya sighed and petted the Cheshire Cat's head before getting up again. Shizuo pulled him back down onto the bed next to him and smiled. “Yeah, we don't want the Red Queen to wake up and run off before you can get to her.

The Rabbit's eyes widened at that and he turned around to face the mirror. “Let's go!”

His companion rolled his eyes and raised a paw to wave at them. “Don't kill each other.”

“We'll try.” Izaya chuckled and glanced up at Shizuo.

The Rabbit jumped through the glass quickly, while the Cheshire Cat floated off the ground slowly and nudged the surface with his head. It started to move under his touch and he grinned before rushing through it as well.

Once the Cat's tail disappeared, the mirror went back to normal within the blink of an eye and burst into a thousand pieces, littering the floor with shards all over again.

“Great.” Izaya groaned. “I totally enjoyed cleaning this up the first time. Why not do it again?”

“I'll help you.” Shizuo laughed as he carefully got up, stepping around the mess.

“Shizu-chan...”

The blond stopped in the door frame and looked over his shoulder. “Yes?”

“I'm glad I got sucked into Wonderland with you.” Izaya said quietly and looked down at his lap.

“Me too.” Shizuo said with a smile before leaving the room to find something to pick up the shards with.

Yes, he was definitely glad.

More than that.

He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers.  
> It know this is kinda short but it's not the end (yet)  
> One more chapter will follow and since my best friend keeps reminding me to add smut...  
> ...well I don't really have a choice.  
> I suck at writing sexy times so feel free to ignore what comes after this. (Seriously, it's going to be like so bad. I'm just doing this for her.)  
> So...Kathy, in case you are reading this right now, stop grinning like an idiot and click 'next chapter' so you can text me to tell me how bad it is.


	12. Undress Rehearsal

Three months later...

  
  


“Shizu-chan! It's time to wake up!”

Shizuo groaned and pulled the covers over his head in annoyance.

“Hey! Don't ignore me!”

A weight landed on top of him and he groaned, trying to push it off but he only managed to get tangled up in the sheets. “Tired” He mumbled.

“How is that even possible? You slept for like ten hours.” Izaya whined and crawled up until he could pull the covers off the other's face. “You can't possibly still be tired.”

“What time is it anyway?” Shizuo sighed as he slowly opened one eye to look at the raven on top of him.

“Almost nine and therefore it's time for Shizu-chan to come back into the world of the living. Seriously you sleep like a corpse. I swear, if you ever fall asleep on top of me I'm going to die.” Izaya laughed and nuzzled the blond's neck.

Suddenly, the mattress dipped and both looked up. “Ah, see? Even Chessy is awake already.”

The black cat sat at the foot of the bed and watched them expectantly.

Not even two weeks after the Red Queen had been stopped, Izaya had started talking about getting a cat. At first Shizuo had tried to ignore him but at some point it had gotten so annoying that the blond couldn't stand it any more.

And that was the story of how they'd gotten Chessy. Or rather, Shizuo had gotten her so his boyfriend would shut up.

In the end, it had been worth it because the animal rarely left Izaya's sight and Shizuo was almost certain that it was a great kind of therapy. It was a slow process but it was obvious how the raven's behaviour had started to change since Shizuo had agreed to move in with him.

He wasn't as mischievous as before, actually started to enjoy spending time with others and when Shizuo had suggested he could use his knowledge to assist the Police, Izaya had actually listened to him instead of laughing it off.

All in all, they were getting along.

“Would it hurt you to shut the door in her face for once?” Shizuo asked as he sat up, narrowing his eyes at the black animal. Chessy just stared back before yawning and curling up.

“Shizu-chan! Please be nice. She can hear you.” Izaya whined and poked the other's nose with his index finger.

“She doesn't understand us and even if she did, she wouldn't care. She hates me.”

“She doesn't hate you. I mean, she's not very fond of your existence but hate is such a harsh word.”

The blond rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the raven, pulling him up to his chest. Izaya smirked up at him and sighed happily. “We should go out for breakfast.”

“Right, it's Saturday.” Shizuo mumbled. “We could do that.”

Izaya nodded slowly and his eyes wandered from the other's eyes to his naked chest. His grin only widened as he started to pull the covers down further.

“Izaya...”

“Yes, Shizu-chan?” He asked innocently and sat up.

“Throw the cat out.”

Within seconds, Izaya jumped off the bed, grabbed a protesting Chessy and placed her in the hall. “I'm sorry. It won't take too long.” He told her and shut the door.

“Really?” Shizuo groaned and crossed his arms.

The raven rushed back to the bed, jumping onto the mattress. “Aw, did I just hurt your feelings?”

Shizuo pushed the covers back all the way and grabbed Izaya by the wrist, whirling him around until he was lying on his back with the blond above him. “Just shut up already.”

A smirk crossed the raven's face. “And I thought it turns you on when I get loud.”

They just watched each other for a few seconds before Shizuo leaned in to kiss him roughly. Izaya laughed into it and opened his mouth almost immediately to let the other's tongue in.

The blond used one hand to trap Izaya's wrists in a strong grip, lifting them above his head as he pulled back. “You should get undressed.”

“Why don't you do it?” The raven purred and chuckled at the other's look of annoyance.

“You're such a tease.”

“You love it.”

Shizuo didn't reply as he let go of Izaya's wrists to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it aside mindlessly. He was just about to move down to tug at the informant's sweatpants, when Izaya started kicking his legs, almost hitting him in the face.

“Flea! What the fuck?” The blond groaned and glared up at the other.

“Oh, sorry. Old habits die hard.”

“You little...”

“Yes?”

Shizuo rolled his eyes and dared Izaya to move with his eyes before he quickly pulled his pants down. “No underwear? Seriously?”

“Let's say, I was prepared.”

The blond chuckled and got off the bed briefly to take his own pants off, along with his boxers. “And by prepared you mean...”

Once he got back onto the bed, Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him down again. “I have a hidden bottle of lube somewhere in the living room. I was getting tired of waiting for you to wake up.”

“What about the cat?”

“Chessy was asleep.”

“You're disgusting.”

Izaya silenced him with another heated kiss. Shizuo reached out to grab one of the raven's legs, wrapping it around his waist. A moan escaped him when their erections rubbed together.

“Shizu-chan~” Izaya purred once they broke the kiss to breathe. “Hurry up.”

The blond grinned and backed away slightly to spread the informant's legs. “You're so impatient.”

Izaya said nothing and pulled Shizuo towards him by wrapping his legs around his waist. Soon after, he felt a familiar pressure push against the tight ring of muscle, making the raven bite his lip as it slipped in easily. Izaya gasped at the sudden fullness, which he hadn't been able to prepare for with only three fingers.

“Shizu-chan” He gasped. “Move”

The blond nodded and put his hands on each side of the other's head before slowly pulling out almost all the way, only to push in again with quite some force, making Izaya let out a moan.

Shizuo smirked as he watched Izaya's face show pure delight.

He started to build up a steady rhythm while he leaned down to nibble at a spot under the raven's ear. Izaya wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and turned his head to the side, baring his neck.

“Izaya” Shizuo moaned after a harsh thrust.

The informant whimpered and clawed at Shizuo's back as pleasure ran through him after the blond had managed to hit his sweet spot dead-on.

“S-Shizu-chan!” He moaned an tightened his legs around Shizuo's waist.

“Don't call me that.” The debt collector growled as he stopped sucking at the now red spot and stopped jerking his hips, making the man underneath him whine.

“D-don't stop.” The raven gasped and looked up at Shizuo with pleading eyes.

“I'll keep going when you drop that nickname.”

Izaya grimaced and moved his hands into those blond locks, pulling it in frustration. “Shizu-chan!”

“No, that's not what I want to hear.”

“Please...”

“As much as I love to hear you beg like that, that's not gonna do the trick.”

Izaya shut his eyes and Shizuo could feel his muscles clench around him. The raven took a deep breath and turned his head away again. “Shizuo...please...” He mumbled and got rewarded with a deep thrust, making him cry out.

Hearing his name from the informant made another rush of blood go to his groin and Shizuo started thrusting into the other shamelessly, drawing a mantra of his name from Izaya.

After that it didn't take long until Shizuo tensed up and came inside the other. He leaned down and started sucking on that sweet spot again, eventually biting down and making Izaya reach his own orgasm without even being touched.

Tight muscles clenched around the blond's now sensitive member and he waited for Izaya to calm down before he pulled out and fell down next to him on the bed, pulling the informant close.

Both were panting heavily as they stared up at the ceiling.

“You...you better not get used to me calling you that.” Izaya whispered and turned onto his side to cuddle up to the other.

“I know but I might just hold it against you again next time. Deep down you know it turns you on.” Shizuo chuckled and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head.

The raven pouted but shut his eyes contently and when he remained silent for a few minutes, Shizuo poked his arm to get his attention.

“Hey, don't fall asleep on me now. I thought you wanted to go get breakfast.” He mumbled as he watched with a soft smile.

“Just a few more minutes.” Izaya yawned and buried his face in the blond's chest.

“Seriously, flea?”

“Will you let me sleep when I say I love you?” The informant laughed quietly and Shizuo rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I love you too though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here you go. I tried.  
> I hope this satisfies you, if not, I might be able to come up with a few fluffy oneshots based on this.  
> But anyway, in case you're up for another one, I already have a new idea. (Actually, it's by boyfriend's idea but shhh)  
> Since I'm not that much into writing normal stuff, what about something where they end up in several fairy tales. I used to be a huge fan of Once Upon A Time and fairy tales are awesome, right?  
> Like just imagine Izaya as Little Red Riding Hood and Shizuo as the Big Bag Wolf.  
> That would be awesome heh  
> Either that or a really angsty one. I don't want to spoil too much in case I end up actually writing it but let's just say I'd put Izaya in a really bad situation so he ends up hanging onto Shizuo because he won't trust anyone else. That's basically it.  
> Tell me what you think and see you next time ;)  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
